


It's okay

by PeachCake



Series: Little! Hamilton AU [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Daddy! Thomas, Little! James, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachCake/pseuds/PeachCake
Summary: James gets sick in the middle of the night and slips into head space. Luckily, Thomas is there to help.





	It's okay

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its been forever since I posted something. School's has been taking up most of my time lately. Hopefully This will make up for it ^^;;

“Are you feeling alright, James?” Thomas asked as his fiance coughed for the 5th time in the past hour. “Yes, Thomas. I’m fine. It’s probably just another cold.” He replied. Thomas shrugged and closed his book. “Okay. Do you need anything before I go to bed. James cleared his throat. “A glass of water would be nice.” Thomas pulled their comforter off of himself and headed towards the kitchen. He opened the cabinet and was about to grab a glass when he noticed one of James  bottles on the top shelf. Thomas cocked his head as he eyed the bottle. “ _ When was the last time James was little? _ ” Thomas thought to himself. He knew James had a hard time slipping into head space sometimes, but he hasn’t really asked for help. Maybe he could help him slip if he put his water in a bottle? Or one of his sippy cups? “ _ No no no no. _ ” Thomas thought, shaking his head. “ _ That's one of the rules. ‘Don’t help him slip unless he asks first.’”  _ With that, he plucked a regular glass of the lower shelf, filled it with water from the fridge, and headed back upstairs.

He walked into the room to see James almost dozing off while sitting up. Thomas smiled and sat on his side of the bed. “Here’s your water.” He said, holding it out. James took it and nodded. “Thanks.” he croaked, taking a sip. Thomas winced at his voice. He knew James was always sorta sick, whether it’d be allergies or a simple headache. But he knew that voice wasn’t good news. “ _I hope he doesn’t get too sick._ ” He thought. He leaned over and kissed James on his forehead. “Do you need anything else?” he asked, rubbing James’ back. James shook his head. “I’m fine for now. Thank you though.” He replied, kissing his lover’s cheek. They both shared one last kiss before pulling the cover over themselves and turning off their reading lights. “Goodnight.” They both muttered simultaneously. It wasn’t long til’ Thomas felt the familiar weight of James curling himself into his side, breathing a content sigh.

Thomas is a pretty deep sleeper. An earthquake couldn’t even wake him up if it tried. But one thing that did wake him up, however, was the sound of his partner puking in the master bathroom. Thomas’ eyes shot opened as he turned on his reading light, shooting out of bed. He gently pushed opened the door to see James hunched over the toilet, vomiting. “James? Do you need help?” He asked, kneeling down to James’ side. James looked up from the toilet bowl and looked back at Thomas. Thomas could tell something was different from the way his eyes seemed glassy and unfocused. He knew what that look meant. Before he could ask, James’ head flew right back to the toilet bowl as he began retching once more. “It's okay, James; You’re okay. Just let it out.” James finished and rested his forehead on the toilet lid. He sniffled as Thomas kept rubbing his back. “Daddy…” He managed to croak out. Thomas sprung into daddy mode in an instant. He carefully pulled James into his lap shushed him. “It’s okay, sweetie. Daddy’s here.” He whispered as James let out a pitiful sob that nearly broke Thomas’ heart. “Can you tell me where it hurts, sweetie? Does anything hurt?” He asked. James rested a hand on his stomach. “Hurt’s here.” He muttered. Thomas put his hand below James’ and rubbed his aching belly. After a few minutes of Thomas rubbing his stomach and James’ sniffling, Thomas kissed James’ head and finally spoke. “Do you want to try and go back to bed, sweetie?” He asked. James simply nodded. “Okay. Daddy’s just gotta do some things real quick.”

Thomas sat James up on his own and pulled his shirt off before throwing it over to the dirty laundry pile. “Daddy’s just gotta check your temperature and get you into some new Jammies. Do you think you need a nappy tonight?” He asked. James sniffled and silently nodded once more. Thomas got up and grabbed the thermometer from the medicine cabinet before grabbing a clean diaper and getting to work. He turned on the thermometer and popped it into James’ mouth. “Just keep this under your tongue baby, okay?” He asked before pulling off James sweats and boxers. Little James was usually fussy when it came to changing. Not necessarily out of embarrassment, it was just something he did in this head space. But this time, he just laid still, staring up at the ceiling and fiddling with the thermometer with his tongue. Thomas finished fastening the diaper when the thermometer beeped. Thomas took it out and squinted at the number. “100.3” He said aloud. “Looks like you need some medicine for now. Something to bring that fever down. James whined and kicked his feet in the air. Both adult and little James had a distaste for medicine, even the nice bubblegum flavored one intended for kids. Thomas sighed. “Sweetie, I know you don’t like medicine, but it’ll help bring the fever down. Do you think you can take a little bit?” “Nooo” James whined, stamping his feet on the ground. “ _Usually he’s not this fussy._ ” Thomas thought. He sighed and tried to think of an alternative. He remembered his mother use to put a cold cloth on his head to help bring fevers down. “Hey James? Do you think you can handle a cold washcloth rather than the medicine?” He asked, searching James’ face for a reaction. James simply nodded. Thomas grabbed a washcloth and ran it under cool water before ringing it out. He put the cloth on the counter and leaned down, picking up James. “Let's get you into some new jammies, okay?” He asked, grabbing the wash cloth. James wrapped his arms around Thomas’ neck, clinging to him.

Thomas laid his tired baby on the bed and walked over to James’ dresser. He opened the third drawer, James’ “little drawer”, and pulled out his favorite onesie: A blue one with little frog prints all over it. He grabbed a paci and James’ sock monkey and walked back over to James. James looked like he was about to fall asleep again, his eyes closing on and off. “Hold on sweetie. Daddy’s almost done.” Thomas muttered, leaning down to kiss James on the nose. He somehow managed to get James into the onesie while he was still laying down before picking him up again. James whined and kicked his legs behind Thomas. “I know sweetheart, were getting in bed now, don’t worry.” Thomas said, laying James down and pulling the covers over him. He popped the pacifier into James’ mouth and gave James his beloved monkey before carefully putting the cloth on James’ forehead. James flinched at first, but quickly melted into the bed, suckling on his paci and cuddling his monkey, or “Jojo” as he calls it. Thomas walked over to the other side and got in bed when James let out another whine as his stomach grumbled. Thomas rubbed gentle circles into his stomach and shushed him. “I know, baby. Do you think you’re gonna throw up again tonight?” He asked. James shook his head. “Okay. But if you do, wake daddy up first, okay?” James nodded his head and sunk deeper into bed, Thomas still rubbing circles into his stomach.

This was gonna be a long night.


End file.
